Quite the Pair
by BooksinMyDreams
Summary: While Robert is hiding from another one of his mother's balls he sees his young puppy has charmed the beautiful Cora Levinson. It doesn't take them long to realise that they make quite the pair. Can two people from such different worlds really create an ideal marriage? Cobert. Early courting/marriage AU
1. Chapter 1

Quite the Pair

Robert could hear the most gorgeous laughter coming from the foyer and coupled with the happy little barks and licking sounds it appeared he was right in his assumption his sweet chap Pharaoh had made a friend. He descends the stairs slowly, finding himself somewhat hypnotised by the dark- haired beauty with radiant blue eyes that was currently fussing his excitable little pup. "Oh hello." "Hello there puppy." "Oh! you're much more exciting than the party." She coos, stroking his face as he licks her. "And far more handsome than any of my suitors." "Oh! Hello lovely boy. I'm Cora."

She is wearing a midnight blue ball-gown with the softest looking velvet gloves, he has never felt envious of a dog but, now… _Oh you lucky devil. Pharaoh_. Robert grins before Pharaoh's barking at his presence gives him away and the beautiful woman looks up at him and smiles like she has caught him in the pantry scoffing biscuits. He feels his cheeks redden, he's blushing like a naughty schoolboy! "I see you've met Pharaoh." Robert chuckles warmly, when he reaches them giving the silly pup a scratch behind the ears for his good work, which gives the beautiful and bemused woman _Cora_ a much-needed opportunity to straighten her gown which she does in barely a moment before grinning. "I have, but I don't think I've been introduced to his master." Cora says charmingly, extending a hand, Robert feels utterly captivated as she shakes it. "That's because his master was hiding." He grins, trying not to think about how soft her fingers feel as he introduces himself. "I'm Robert, Robert Crawley."

"Cora." She says with a gentle ease as their hands stop and drop to their prospective sides. "Cora Levinson." But, before he can add what a pleasure it is she surprises him completely by saying: "Can I let you boys in on a little secret?"

"Of course." Robert promises, already intrigued and amused by this stunning enigma of a woman. "We'll be the sole of discretion. Won't we my dearest little chap?" Cora sighs internally at the duos adorableness as she watches as Pharaoh absentmindedly weaves between his intrigued master and her, seemingly content to play cupid while eyeing the friendly butler who he knows will play with him when no one is around.

"I'm hiding as well." She gasps, as if relieved to get it all out. "I couldn't stand it in there. All these men, talking to me as if I'm a prize cow at the county fair. I told my mother I needed some air."

Robert feels awful for her, instinctively taking her arm as they walk in no particular direction, neither of them in a hurry to enter the ball-room yet, knowing they must at some point. "Well, I am glad Pharaoh and I could be of some assistance." He smiles, as the pup follows lazily behind. "You were perfect gentlemen."

Her face quirks curiously making her cheeks blush ever so sweetly, for a moment he wonders if he'd ever be lucky enough to kiss them. "So, Robert…" "You know my secret, now tell me yours." He knows her voice is playful but it is no less captivating. "It seems Miss Levinson, we had the same idea though, I suspect that seeing as Mama has thrown this entire affair in the hopes that I will marry the first woman I see to make pretty little heirs, I think I'll be in considerably more trouble than you." Robert laughs but, it gives her an idea and she turns to him.

"So, come in with me. You will have a naive, rich American on your arm and your mother can dream of our pretty babies as much as she likes." Cora teases, and he suddenly can't quite get the notion of how gorgeous their children might be out of his mind.

"And what about you?" Robert asks. "How would you benefit from this?"

"My mother would faint at seeing me with a handsome lord." Cora says humorously before continuing thoughtfully. "And I… would get to dance with the nicest man in the room."

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather dance with Pharaoh?" Robert near whispers, feeling his heart quicken at the thought. "Positive, besides, from the looks of it he is ready for bed." They turn to see Carson scooping up the tired white ball of wonder. "I'll put him on your bed Master Robert."

"Thank you, Carson. But not a word to Lady Grantham." Robert instructs kindly. "Mums the word Master Robert. Come on little fellow let's get you to bed hmm?" They watch them disappear up the stairs before Robert whispers. "Mama insists I get a basket but he insists on my bed for now." "Heaven help my poor wife when I do marry." Robert despairs playfully as they enter the ball-room. "Trust me Robert, whoever she is she'll love you and she'll love your dog."

"Really? How can you be so sure?" She's such a marvel to him. "Because she'd be a fool not to." Cora says without a trace of doubt. And Robert is sure he'd be a fool if he didn't ask this marvellous woman to dance.

They seem to have fallen into an easy rhythm, and Cora finds that her partner despite, several protestations to the contrary is quite the dancer, waltzing her quite effortlessly across the room, she catches her mother who looks as if she is about to burst with pride at seeing the two of them together. As for Lady Grantham well, she looks like she is sucking on a lemon but, Cora says nothing far too comfortable in Robert's arms.

"So," Robert's melodic voice calls her back to him. "How long will you and your mother be staying in England?"

"For the season, my brother is gallivanting around the world doing as he pleases so I must be the sensible one."

"You would like to travel one day then?" Robert's intrigue makes her light up. "Of course. Wouldn't any woman love to see the world?"

"Not every woman, Mama goes faint at the mention of boats. Were you terribly ill during your crossing?"

Cora nods embarrassed, "Yes, my stomach felt like it had been on a Ferris Wheel. But I'm hoping it will improve over time."

"I'm not too clever on boats either. It seems we'd make quite the pair." Robert says as they spin around the floor, noticing how happy she looks and knowing he feels the same. "Yes." Cora breathes out, wonderfully. "Quite the pair."

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

She feels giddy, positively bubbly like the champagne that her mother has just given her as an excuse to introduce herself to Robert. It was a typical of her, standard procedure against gentleman who were a little too familiar for Cora's comfort but, to see Martha Levinson with a genuine interest and Robert also nodding and asking questions about their life in America, their family, before dropping in a very subtle enquiry of their plans over the next few days.

"We have no plans apart from some shopping in London." Martha replies casually, her voice is calm, as if they are discussing a trip to the bank which she has made clear could be easily discarded. Cora takes a gentle sip of her drink, merely to anchor herself, she shouldn't hope too soon, they had only shared a few dances after all.

"I was only hoping that- "Robert begins nervously. "Well- I wondered if you would look in on Downton on your travels?" Cora realises that though his words are addressed to her mother, his eyes, so warm and hopeful are solely locked on hers. "It's just I would very much like to show you the gardens one day."

Cora feels herself slowly begin to beam. "I'd like that. Very much." The smile she sees on his face is one of relief, with a hint of unmistakable joy. It is so infectious that even her mother finds it sweet, finding an idea forming in her mind. "Or you could show her now. I'm sure Cora would love a moonlight stroll after all that dancing?" Martha suggests cheekily, seeing Cora about to interject. _This is unfair meddling mother._ Cora wants to scream but, Robert surprises her again. "Miss Levinson, would you allow me to accompany you on a moonlight stroll?" His voice is honest but, privately playful years of practice with his own meddling Mama and sister making him quite the expert in the supposed "subtleties" of women.

He's rescuing her she knows, and adds it to the list of things that she likes about him which seems to be growing by the second. Handing her glass elegantly to her pleased mother Cora takes his arm. "Thank you Mr Crawley I would be delighted." Cora chuckles in his ear. _"My rescuer_."

Robert whispers in the shell of her ear. "At your service, my lady." They move swiftly away towards the French doors which will take them out into the gardens and away from prying eyes, specifically the eyes of his mother and Rosamund. Rosamund looks like the cat who has all the cream in the world bowing her head to them in a way that is so annoyingly yet, perfectly Roz. His mother, however, looks a delighted mixture of shocked and enthralled.

"They must think I'm whispering sweet nothings in your ear." Robert says so warmly Cora feels as if she's been reduced to melting snow. Still, she turns to face him, eyes bright with mischief. "It wouldn't be so bad if we indulged them would it Robert?" Oh, he knows he's in trouble now.

"No." Robert finds himself saying effortlessly into those gorgeous blue eyes that he is so quickly finding hard to refuse. "I don't think it would be a bad idea at all."

"What is- what is he doing?" Violet gasps exasperated. "It appears he's taking her out to the gardens Mama." Rosamund says smugly.

"Well, yes I can see that!" Violet chuckles sharply. "But why?"

"Because my dear Mama, it appears my brother is rather taken with an American." Rosamund says slyly.

"Taken with an American? Taken away from I completely understand but, taken? No, no, my dear, it's far too early to tell."

"Mark my words Mama."

"And mark mine when I say it is far too early." Violet is stern but, jokingly begging. "Far _far_ too early."

Rosamund's eyes sparkle as she watches them go. "If you say so Mama."

"Rosamund?" Violet calls as her auburn- haired beauty walks away. "Yes Mama?"

"Tell your Papa to get me a drink." "A _strong_ one." The older woman emphasises dramatically.

"Of course, Mama." Rosamund scurries away trying not to dissolve into fits of laughter. " _Well done brother_. _Well done."_

Robert meanwhile finds himself unable to think of anything except, how lovely Cora looks in the moonlight. "You really are beautiful." He says enamoured as her hands swing in and out of his. "I'm glad you think so." Cora is radiant as she replies. "I'm not the only one." Robert is bright and passionate. "Pharaoh is absolutely smitten with you."

"And I am smitten with him. Where on Earth did you find such a precious dog?"

"I didn't find him. He was born here. His mother was my dog but, she had a difficult labour and we lost her."

"Oh! I'm so sorry Robert." Cora finds herself near tears stroking his arm in hopes that it will bring him comfort. "And his siblings?"

Robert's eyes are sad but hopeful. "There was only him. It's a blessing really, I don't think I could have coped if we had to send any of her pups away."

"Poor little thing." Cora breathes out in sadness but, softens at the feel of him stroking a tear away. "You wouldn't know it now though. He's full of life."

"He is." Robert agrees "And very grateful to have met you."

"Is he?" Cora asks, feeling the air go foggy around her. Feeling brave she loops her arms around his neck. He feels as warm as she had imagined. Looking up at she whispers: " _And how do you feel_?" "Hmm." Robert hums sweetly, noticing how close they have become, their foreheads are resting together, nose to nose. "Enchanted." Robert feels his heart doing somersaults as he seals the statement with a slow and tender kiss.

She isn't sure how long it lasts only that they have both lengthened it going in for second and third kisses before they finally, begrudgingly allow air into their lungs.

"Hmm." Cora beams as they part, admiring how truly wonderful it is to be kissed by this man. "Good." She whispers, before she finds herself being wonderfully kissed again and again.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for your reviews. Lulin, thank you this is definitely not it. In fact, I think this might be a long one. X**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"So, are you going to tell your dear sister all the glorious little details or am I going to have to prize them out of you?" Rosamund enquires gleefully, pulling Robert aside in the hallway just as he is about to take Pharaoh out for a much- needed walk. Although, he is sure at this moment he needs it more than the little chap.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll try anyway." Robert sighs, heavily disgruntled but not in the least surprised at his elder sister's perfected art. "You've been sticking your fingers in other people's pies since we were children, why should it be any different now?"

"How charming you are today brother. How ever will Miss Levinson resist you?" She watches him soften at her comment, particularly the mention of Cora. "I'm sorry Roz, that was unfair of me, it's not you I'm sour with." He feels his sisters sympathetic gaze. "Mama is just trying to make sense of things, be practical. When she and Papa married, people in our family rarely spoke to an American let alone…" The statement is ambiguous and yet direct. "We barely know each other Roz." Robert admits but, his sister implores him eyes shining. "Yet you spent all night with her, you introduced Cora to me, and Mama and Papa something I have never seen you do with anyone." "You are usually so boringly prim." Rosamund animates the last words affectionately before continuing. "I think she brings out the best in all of us."

Robert finds himself volleying. "Even Mama?"

"Especially Mama." Rosamund is certain. "Now go enjoy your sanctuary before we all turn grey."

"I will." Robert turns calling Pharaoh away from his ball. "Come on little chap, let's see what we can find in the village." Pharaoh comes readily, looking up at them with those sweet big eyes as if he's glad the boring human conversation is finally over.

"Give Cora my love won't you." She teases from the door as they set off being rewarded with a distant "Oh do shut up," before she goes back inside and shares a glance with Carson. "There will be wedding bells before the year is out Carson. I can feel it!"

"Shall I buy a hat in preparation Milady?" Carson asks warmly. "You know, I think that's a splendid idea."

"Very good Milady." Carson replies, the loyal centurion once more.

 _Yes, it is very good. Very good indeed._ Rosamund thinks as she heads up the stairs to her room.

Robert meanwhile, was just relieved to get out into the fresh air. He had woken feeling such joy at the events from last night only to have Mama virtually ambush him at breakfast demanding to know his intentions towards Cora. Going on and on about the blasted entail and did he really think an American could be trusted to secure the future of Downton? His father as usual, had implored her admirably to be reasonable, they were just getting to know each other he didn't need all the pressure of entails and dowries running through his mind as well. He takes himself back to the night before as he guides Pharaoh across the sunlit path, how contented she had seemed in his arms after their kisses. It was against every rule of propriety he had ever been taught and yet nothing had or he doubted ever would feel more right. They had talked for another hour in the library about everything from the mundane to the ridiculous behaviour of their siblings and mothers before Mrs Levinson had called her politely away. Although, not before she had told him that she and her mother were staying with a friend, a Mrs Rosalie Haverton in a house on the outskirts of the village known as Haverton Place and she hoped they might bump into each other soon.

Robert gives Pharaoh's ears a scratch as he licks his palm. "You are lucky little chap. You won't have to worry about marriage and children for a good while yet."

"Enough now." He says to himself, pushing on towards the village to quell his childish daydreams. "It's foolish to want what we cannot have." And he tries very hard to convince himself that it is true right up until the moment he does bump into her.

"Oh!" "I'm so sorry." Cora says embarrassed, having been too pre-occupied with her own thoughts, to notice that she had nearly knocked over the very heart of them. It is only when she hears his voice and sees Pharaoh looking amused at the silly humans that she blushes.

"No, no." Robert insists, as he steadies them. "The fault was entirely mine." Robert stammers, taking in the sight of her in a dress as blue as the sky with simple pearls. Cora feels flummoxed, a complete mess and yet, he has this look in his eyes as if she has fallen from heaven. "Well I doubt I believe that, but thank you."

"Hello again Miss Levinson." Robert says chivalrously. "Hello again Robert." Cora replies, feeling utterly windswept despite their being no breeze that she could speak of. Pharaoh is soon greeting her handsomely too, jumping up and down but, stills at his master's voice. "Good boy," Robert says before returning his attention to Cora. "We've been working on his manners you see."

"Well they seem impeccable to me." Cora admits proudly. "I was actually on my way to see you both. My mother is taking tea with Rosalie and it is such a glorious day that I couldn't bear to be cooped up inside."

"Your mother doesn't mind you being unaccompanied like this?" Cora rolls her eyes at his curiosity. "Of course not. Back in Newport Harold and I spent entire summers jumping into lakes and climbing great big oaks. I could ride bare-back by the time I was six." Robert doesn't know whether to be horrified or impressed.

"Besides, I'm not unaccompanied anymore." She gleams. "Not if I come with you to wherever you're going."

"To the village and back but it's hardly an adventure." Robert says having taken this exact route so many times he could do it with his eyes closed. He watches her lips quirk. "Don't be a snob Robert."

"Excuse me? I am not a snob!" He feels jokingly wounded by the accusation, or is it because it comes from her. "Then you won't mind if I join you in the village, then will you?" Cora volleys teasingly.

"I would never have minded anyway but now I have a point to prove then I think you must Miss Levinson."

"Robert, I was teasing you."

"I know." He said. "I was teasing you as well."

Relief floods through Cora and she giggles before walking alongside him. "For a moment, I thought we were having our first disagreement which would be ridiculous."

"Because I would win it?" Robert flirts.

"Not a chance." Cora whispers back.

"Oh Robert, I feel as if I am in a dream."She admits wonderfully, flushed at his closeness. "We hardly know each other but, it feels like we do. It feels as if we've known each other for years."

"It does." Robert agrees besotted

"So, what do you suggest we do about it?" Cora asks him intently.

"I suggest we go to the village and then see where the days take us." His answer makes her gasp. "Robert Crawley, are you being adventurous?"

He blushes. "Yes. Yes, I suppose I am."

"And while being adventurous are you also asking for permission to court me?" Her face is bright with hope at the possibility. "Because if you are… my answer is yes."

"Absolutely." Robert breathes feeling his heart race again before she stops him with her finger. "On one condition."

Robert nods as she removes her fingers. "No more Miss Levinson." "I'm Cora."

"You certainly are." Robert says before they resume their adventure, knowing that another one is only just beginning.

 **Hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for all of your reviews. I love them.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Martha has always loved combing her daughter's hair. Ever since Cora was a little girl, they would sit together and Martha would gently brush through the knots and tangles until they were all gone. Often, she told her stories, of white knights and brave princesses which Cora would ask for again and again. Her sweet, sweet Cora had grown before her eyes into the most strong, kind, and exquisite woman and now she was witnessing something else. The look of a woman in love.

"You are glowing." Martha breathes happily. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were expecting." She chuckles, watching Cora's face fall into a gasp. "Mother!"

"Well, you are! Even your Poppa thinks so." Martha insists brightly. "He's read every one of your letters with earnest in fact, I think he's rather taken with Robert himself."

"I miss him." Cora says fondly, feeling her mother put her hand on her shoulder to comfort her. "You'll see him again soon my darling I promise."

"When we arrived, I was determined that I would be on the first ship home." Cora admits. "But now…"

"Now you want to be wherever he is." Martha understands having felt exactly that when she first met her darling Isi. "You turn yourself into a clown with the smallest hope that he'll laugh." Cora listens, mesmerised at her mother's candour. "And when he looks at you, like you are the only woman in the world."

"Hmm." Cora sighs, dreamily. "It's heaven."

"It is." Martha agrees draping her arms around her neck when she is finished. "Ma!" Martha pecks her cheek. "Oh Mother, these past few weeks I've never felt such happiness. We are complete opposites and I'm sure his Mama wants to have me secretly shipped off to Timbuktu." Cora chuckles at the absurdity, Violet had been pleasant over the recent dinners and visits they had made to Downton but, she was under no illusions that Violet Crawley was determined to dislike her.

"Cora dear, must you chew so loudly." The younger woman impersonates to be rewarded with her mother's hearty laughter. "You are a young lady, not an orangutan."

"That woman is a fossil." Martha states angrily but, Cora cools her. "Who may very well become my mother in law one day."

"Don't remind me." Martha groans. "Honestly sweetheart, I would rather stick pins in my eyes than have to share grandchildren with that gargoyle. It's lucky you love him that's all I can say."

"She's not a gargoyle, she's just stubborn." Cora defends but, Martha is adamant. "So are you my love. You're a Levinson." Martha strokes the sides of her face with love. "You're a fighter. Don't forget that."

"I love you Momma." Cora gives her a tender hug.

"Oh. I love you too my baby." "So much." Martha says kissing her forehead to which Cora snuggles into her more. "And if it ends badly you could always run off with an Italian circus performer." Martha suggests evenly making Cora giggle and say. "I wonder if Robert can juggle?" Before they break into fits of laughter again.

Violet on the other hand, was deep in thought when her husband joined her in bed pressing a tender kiss upon her worried brow. "He's going to propose to her. Soon." Her words are wistful, but he knows there is more to it. "And would that be so terrible my darling?" "Cora is a lovely young woman, she is intelligent and insightful…" Patrick starts passionately only to be interrupted by his flustered wife. "She is also wild and unruly with a complete disregard for our way of things."

Patrick strokes her cheek and chuckles. "Your way of things."

Violet looks up at him with almost childlike vulnerability that he has only seen when they are alone. Her eyes shimmer with the threat of tears and she allows him to pull her close pressing a feather-light kiss to her auburn hair which causes her to relax and sigh into his chest. "What if he isn't ready?" "What if after everything we've taught him he runs head first into marriage with Cora and it all ends up being for naught!"

"It will not be for naught." Patrick assures gently watching her features soften at his melodic tone. "It will be for love."

"Patrick, must you be so dreadfully romantic!" Violet moans, but, her eyes and heart tell a different story. It is beating wildly under his tender instruction as it has quietly been for the last twenty-seven years.

"Yes." Patrick replies, grinning in a way that reminds her so much of the young man who slowly and ever so intricately stole her heart all those years ago before he silences her worries with a burning tender kiss which takes her very breath away.

When she does regain it, she finds herself giddy but, still sharp enough to jab him in the arm for looking so pleased with himself.

"You wound me Violet." Patrick jokes, rubbing his arm as if she has knocked him out in a boxing match.

"Really? This morning you said I charm and beguile you." She teases, wrapping her arms around his neck seductively, feeling his nose press against hers as their eyes begin to fall into each other. "So, what is it to be Lord Grantham? Am I your wounder? Or your beguiler?" Violet waggles her eyebrows before feeling his responding kisses.

"You are my everything." Patrick says with all his heart.

And although, she doesn't always say it in words, he knows she feels the same and always will. So perhaps a new love wouldn't be so terrible after all? In small doses, of course.

By a crackling midnight fire Robert sits with his growing boy, rubbing his ears as Pharaoh eases himself into the carpet. He's longer now, his coat becoming richer from his natural increase in weight but, he is still the same silly chap to Robert and he always will be. "We'll go to the park tomorrow and you can play with Cora and I. Would you like that little chap?" Robert asks, smiling at his dog's contented nuzzle into him as a yes. He had really tried over the past few weeks to court her properly, securing her father's blessing had been the first step, but, she had felt it was too proper. Wasn't her permission enough? He had assured her lovingly that of course it was, before insisting that he must do things properly.

Though his idea, of properly it seemed, greatly differed from Cora's where he was shy, and often reserved she was vibrant and vivacious, keen to kiss, and hold hands wherever she could. It was something he adored, and was quickly becoming just as bad as her. Often pulling her into the library, to kiss her hello against the bookshelves. And although, he needed Rosamund's help with the grander gestures such as a bouquet of roses or the latest perfume, the simpler gestures were in no need of assistance. A picked flower, or taking her in his arms so that they might dance alone together were the things she truly loved and appreciated.

Of course, it hadn't all been plain sailing his mother's interference and at times plain cruelty towards the woman he loved had caused them to argue terribly. He had winced at the memory of their most recent one, the threat of her returning to America proving too much to bear. They had run into each other's arms, clinging to each other and whispering words of apology and devotion.

 __

 _"I am so sorry my darling. I behaved abominably. I should have never let her speak to you that way. Can you ever forgive me?"_ Robert had begged, stroking Cora's tear stained cheek. _"Oh Robert."_ She had beamed, looking like an angel in the glow of the lamplight. " _There's nothing to forgive. Just promise me one thing."_

 _"Anything."_

 _"Whatever anyone says or does promise me that we will always be on each other's side."_

 _"I promise my darling, darling Cora."_

"I made a promise little chap to Cora and to her parents, and when I can finally pluck up the bloody courage I hope I can make another." He feels the heaviness in his pocket and sighs in relief.

 _When the time is right. I'll ask her to become my wife._

 **Thank you so much for all the glorious reviews. They mean so much. x**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Cora feels as if the world has stilled, as he kneels before her, his beautiful blue eyes shimmer in the sunlight, as he takes her hand. "Cora." He has always said her name like it is the most precious thing in the world. And here, on the grass in Downton she knows she's found hers. "Robert." She breathes out his name, in elation before he continues. "You know, you are quite possibly the purest most exquisite thing to ever happen to my life." She sees, complete devotion in his eyes, and strokes his cheek with love. "You have enchanted me in every way my darling, darling Cora. I kneel before you now as a man in love."

She watches in awe, as he produces the ring, an antique sapphire which reminds her of the deepest ocean. "Oh Robert." Tears of joy are rolling down her cheeks, her face. "Robert are you sure?" She asks like a child her hand is shaking as he loops the ring onto what will soon become her wedding ring finger. Smiling, he chuckles, "I have never been more certain of anything." Robert says truly, watching her own teary smile form before finally saying the words she's been dreaming of from the moment they met. "Miss Cora Levinson, will you do me and my ridiculously lovely dog the honour in becoming my wife?"

Cora laughs tearfully, nodding her head over and over. "I will." Cora gasps, "Oh Robert, of course I will." Barely a moment passes before they are kissing ecstatically. Robert lifting her up and twirling her tenderly in his arms. She feels so light, as she opens her eyes at the last butterfly kiss, hardly aware that her feet have touched the ground, if it weren't for Pharaoh nuzzling into them both. "I think he's pleased for us." Cora chuckles before wrapping her arms around his neck and looking into his eyes in a way that makes Robert's heart dance a jig.

"I love you Robert."

"I love you too. So very, very much."

"We're going to be a family." Cora realises dreamily, stroking the hairs on the back of his neck as he nods pecking her cheek softly. "You, Pharaoh and I."

"And our children." Robert adds enthusiastically, being rewarded a second later with her brilliant smile. "We could fill every room with our babies."

"Not every room." Cora taps his nose to make the point but they both end up grinning like Cheshire cats."But we'll certainly have terrific fun trying."

"Yes." Robert agrees. "We certainly will."

"Our boys will be lucky to have such a wonderful mother." He sighs but, her eyes hold him. "Or girls."

"Or girls." Robert says, elated as she kisses him warmly. Their lips tangle and dance together until they are left utterly breathless. "Hmm. I'll love our girls." Robert sighs, leaving his fiancee completely spell-bound. "I know. " Cora sighs, knowing he is saying without words. _As much as I love you._

"And they'll love their Papa _."_ Cora beams at the thought of him chasing after their girls in a game of Hide and Seek. Reading them a bedtime story.

"I hope so." Robert chuckles, trying to imagine their little ladies. "I fear they'll wrap us around their charming little fingers."

"Would you have it any other way?"

"No." Robert is radiant.

"Oh! I can't wait to be your wife!" Cora is jubilant as Robert strokes her cheek. They kiss again and again, laughing like children in a meadow. Their future as bright and as hopeful as their love.

"Patrick! She said yes. Cora said yes." Violet shouts clapping her hands together at the sight giving the strangest impression of happiness not that she would ever admit it.

"That is marvellous my dear." Patrick says jubilantly wanting to take his wife in his arms and kiss her in celebration however, she is already on the move. "Violet? Wherever are you going?"

"To the dress-maker! There isn't a moment to lose. I will not be outdone by an American." Violet says brightly before dashing off leaving her bemused husband in her wake. "Oh Violet. I do love you." He chortles. It appeared his wife, was determined that if she could not outshine the bride she would royally eclipse her vibrant mother. He pours himself a scotch and toasts the still kissing lovers from the window. "To you my dears. To you."

 **I hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry for the long wait and that this is short but, I plan for the next one to be longer.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

To say Martha Levinson was delighted at the news was an absolute understatement. She was absolutely over the moon. "Well, if this isn't an excuse for the biggest party this side of Cincinnati then I don't know what is." She bellowed excitedly, before embracing her daughter and rather bemused future son in law.

"Oh mother." Cora chuckles affectionately as Martha concedes. "Alright, not that big but we will celebrate. All of us." She promises, as she pulls away.

"All of us? Including Harold?" Cora asks, Robert knew from Cora's past disclosures that the likelihood of her self-obsessed, globe-trotting hurricane of a brother attending their nuptials was very slim indeed. Discreetly he moves his left hand to Cora's back in a show of affectionate support. He can see her begin to silently sigh as her back muscles begin to ease and rest against his hand. "You know your brother he's so preoccupied!" Martha says nonchalantly.

"I don't doubt he is. I'd just like to know what I'm inviting him to,our wedding? Or our child's christening? Whichever one is easiest for him not to attend because he just couldn't tear himself away from wherever it is that matters more to him than us." The sad point made, Robert intervenes. "Please tell Harold he is very welcome to visit whenever it is convenient for him."

"You are a sweet man." Martha smiles. "My daughter is very fortunate to have you."

"Oh." Robert beams, gazing lovingly at Cora. "It is I who is the fortunate one."

"Isi is going to be thrilled when I write him. He's already secured passage to England he'll be with us in a week at most."

"Really Momma?"

"Really baby." Martha kisses her forehead and strokes her soft cheek. She stares at the ring with love before her lips quirk. "Though I think, we might have to make other living arrangements soon. Rosalie is kind but, I don't think it's fair for her to put us all up especially as her husband returns from Nice soon."

"We could always stay at The Night Owl." Cora suggests. "The food is pleasant and I'm sure it wouldn't be too much to stay there."

"Darling. No." Robert says sweetly. "There is no need for you to stay in some grotty pub."

"Robert." Cora chides, but he turns her to him. "I mean, there is no need because you will stay with me at Downton."

"Absolutely not!" Violet near bellows, almost popping a vein in her forehead. "Cora yes, her father if you must, but you cannot ask me to spend weeks in _her_ company."

"Mama, you will have to spend many years in her company." Robert is exasperated thanking God Cora had gone into Ripon with her mother. "Yes, but they will be controlled occasions. I can faint whenever I like."

"And so will this." He soothes. "Mama, it will only be until the wedding. As soon as Cora and I are married they will return to America and you can faint to your heart's content."

"Do you promise?" Violet asks like a child.

"Of course, Mama." Robert promises.

"Well, don't just stand there! Tell Carson and Mrs Hughes to make up the guest rooms."

Robert is off like a shot before she can even think about changing her mind.

"Well done brother." Rosamund smiles at his victory while his father pats him on the back. "Now, let us rally the troops." Patrick says enthusiastically "You just concentrate on that wonderful girl of yours."

"I will Papa." Robert chuckles.

Cora sighs in contentment a day later, letting her cases fall to the ground with a thump far too invested in the warmth of a long and loving kiss.

"Hmm." She hums as they break, stroking her thumbs along his cheek. "Hello."

"Hello." Robert mimics her happy tone. "I missed you."

"We were only apart for a day." Cora laughs. "We're hopeless."

"Where's your mother? I thought she'd be with you." Robert is perplexed as Cora chews her lip nervously. "It turns out, neither Rosalie or her husband mind having extra guests. As usual, mother made a mountain out of a molehill."

"Now why doesn't that surprise me?" Robert sighs, "So, the hour I spent campaigning on her behalf was completely pointless."

"Hmm." Cora sings. "I wouldn't say completely. Mother agreed that I should stay."

"Cora? Are you saying?" Robert breathes out excitedly.

"Well, I'd already packed and I hoped you wouldn't mind." Cora rushes out worriedly to be soothed by Robert. "Of course I don't mind dearest. Besides, it'll give us time to do it all properly. I think Mama was so desperate to get rid of your mother that she would have married us herself."

Cora smiles. "How about September Robert? It would give us time to plan, for our parents to hash out all the formalities regarding my dowry and..." She says sweetly. "It would give me plenty of opportunities to sneak into your room and snuggle up with my two favourite boys." "Where is Pharoah?" Cora wonders.

"He's taking poor Jonathan on a long walk. Poor boy, I don't think we pay him enough for the things Pharoah does to him."

"To answer your question darling." Robert kisses her nose lightly. "September sounds perfect."

"Now." Robert says chivalrously. "Carson will take your bags up in a moment. Won't you Carson?"

"Certainly Master Robert." Carson replies loyally picking up Cora's cases as Robert takes her arm. "And I will take you to the library where I have been informed there are some rather delicious sandwiches and a pot of tea waiting for us."

"What wonderful service." Cora trills romantically, kissing him softly.

"We aim to please." Robert says still feeling giddy from the kiss. "Welcome home darling."

"Thank you sweetheart. Now let's go celebrate by eating our body weight in sandwiches and tea." Cora suggests. And they do just that laughing and kissing all the way there and back again.

 **Thank you so much for your reviews. I hope you like it.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"How are you finding the weather here Mr Levinson?" Robert asked as he walked alongside Cora's father through the grounds of Downton.

"Cold." Isidore chuckles. "But, it's nothing compared to the atmosphere between your Mama and my wife." He laughs putting his arm on Robert's shoulder for a moment to ease him. It has the desired effect, and after three days Isidore is pleased to see Robert's nervousness finally ebb away.

"Yes, they are not what I would describe as the best of friends." Robert admits sadly. "But I assure you sir it is not for lack of trying."

"Son." Isidore utters pragmatically. "There is nothing so deadly as women who pretend to be friends when they cannot stand the sight of one another."

"True. But what would you advise?" Robert asks keenly hanging on his every word. "Surely it would be more beneficial for Cora and I if they at least tried?"

"Robert. My mother hated Martha until the day she died but, there was one thing that united them."

Robert is intrigued as they see the house coming into view. "What was it?"

Isidore sighs as if it is obvious. "They both loved me."

"They will get along because they love you both and…" Robert watches his future father-in law smirk in a way that is so uniquely Cora. "Because I won't accept anything less than perfect for my little girl." Isidore promises.

And Robert knows from the way he smiles that he is talking about more than the two warring women. "I think we better head back and relieve Cora of wedding talk." Isidore suggests. "Yes." Robert replies fondly, letting Pharaoh bound ahead and inside the open door. "I think we must."

He finds her in the library, seemingly getting lost in an Austen novel of some sort. Robert had quite prepared himself to find her upset, or even cross but, all he sees on her face is a look of victory and delight at his arrival. Setting her book aside, _Emma_ he is caught by wonderful surprise by a gloriously warm and welcoming kiss.

It makes them both hum with joy as their lips part and their enamoured eyes settle on each other.

"Hmm. How was your walk with Poppa darling?" Cora purrs happily.

"Very enjoyable." Robert replies, still quite breathless. "You are in good spirits this morning my dearest."

"I am." Cora chuckles, pecking his nose affectionately. "Might I ask why?" Robert enqiures curiously.

"Mama and my mother have declared a truce." Cora states proudly. "I told them I was fed up with their squabbling and that if they continued to argue over the arrangements that you and I would elope."

Robert's face is a mixture of shock and pure pride as she continues. "I feigned a headache and left the room but, I hid behind the door long enough to hear them throw a few more insults before reluctantly agreeing that the thought of missing out on our wedding would be a disaster not to mention a scandal." Cora says richly. "Of course I wasn't the least bit serious." Cora says mischievously. "But they didn't know that."

"Hmm." Robert teases, holding her chin affectionately to gaze into her eyes. "So you wouldn't run away with me? If I asked you?" He's being darkly flirtatious and completely ridiculous and he knows it but, he still waits for her answer.

"We'd make it as far as the gardens before Mama set Carson on us but yes, darling I would." Cora laughs. "I would go anywhere with you."

Putting her silk gloved hands on his chest she calms their racing hearts. "But lets save the adventures for our honeymoon hmm?"

Robert's eyes are alight at the subtle mention. "And where would Viscountess Downton like to go on her honeymoon?" He asks teasingly. "Egypt." He kisses her lips gently but doesn't lengthen it and she knows why. A kiss for every suggestion. "Hmm." Cora muses. "Perhaps."

"Rome." Robert trills, giving her a longer kiss. "Hmm." Cora whispers into it. "I like this game."

He smiles pleased at his handiwork slowing the kiss to a gentle rhythm. "Nice." He suggests against her giggling lips. "I like Nice. I like your kisses even more." she admits mischievously to be rewarded with several more tender kisses. "Robert." Cora gasps. "When it comes to our honeymoon..."

"Yes sweetheart?" Robert hangs onto her every word as she beams. "Surprise me." Cora says before they get lost in another kiss.

"Do you think she was serious about eloping?" Violet asks bitterly as she sips her tea across from an uncomfortable Martha. "Were you serious about our truce?" Martha counters sarcastically.

"I was sincere in it yes." Violet begrudgingly admits.

"Then we will be friends." Martha teases. "For our children and our husbands."

"If we must." Violet huffs. "Where are they?"

"Enjoying a well deserved drink." Martha chuckles.

"Oh how I envy them." Violet says dramatically.

"You're not the only one." Martha mutters.

"What did you say?" Violet catches half of the insult but Martha is quick to recover. "I said to the happy couple."

"Yes." Violet says unethusiastically. "To the happy couple."

 **I hope you enjoyed this mini chapter. This is a bridging chapter because the next one will be the wedding. Disclaimer I do not own DA or any of my musings.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Robert feels as if he has gone to heaven as he gazes into Cora's eyes. She is as ethereal and angelic as the day he first laid eyes on her. A thin lace veil cannot hide her delight as they take each other's hands. Cora has never been more exquisite to him than in this moment. She looks so sure, so ready for whatever life will give to them. And he will give her the most wonderful life he can Cora knows, as he makes his vows to her.

"I, Robert Edward Crawley." Robert says lovingly. "Take thee Cora Elizabeth Levinson to be thy wedded wife." Every word is measured, a tender declaration in front of God and everyone they love.

"For richer or for poorer."

"In sickness and in health."

"To love." Robert says tenderly before continuing. "And to cherish my darling for as long as we both shall live."

He nearly sighs in joy as Travers signals for him to place the ring on her finger which he does gently. "With this ring I thee wed."

Cora takes a shuddering breath as tears of happiness brim her eyes. "I, Cora Elizabeth Levinson, take thee Robert Edward Crawley to be thy wedded husband."

"For richer, or for poorer." "In sickness and in health."

"To love and to cherish my darling." Cora beams. "For as long as with both shall live."

"I give you this ring as a symbol of my love." Cora says adoringly, breaking poor Travers's script much to Violet's annoyance.

"Why must she be so American?" She huffs from her seat and Martha has to hold herself back from hitting her with the hymn book but, Cora just chuckles at her dysfunctional family. "With this ring I thee wed."

Travers bellows. "What God has joined together, let no man put asunder."

"You may now kiss your bride."

Robert needs no more instruction as he gently peels her veil from her heavenly face and strokes her tears away before kissing her lips with all the love he can without it being deemed too inappropriate. "I love you " Cora chuckles as they part, before they make their journey down the aisle as man and wife. "I love you." Robert whispers as they run towards a flurry of confetti and demands that they kiss from the excited villagers which they are more than happy to oblige, several times in fact before entering the waiting motorcar.

They had agreed to meet their elated family back at Downton but, all Robert could think about as Harris set off was the feel of his wife's kisses, as they seemed to mould together in utter euphoria.

"Oh Robert. I can't hardly believe it." Cora cries as she wraps her arms around him, meeting every giddy peck with mischievous glee. "Hmm. I wish we could stay here forever. Just forget the reception and go to wherever it is you are whisking me away to."

"As tempting as that would be dearest." Robert agrees. "I planned for us to stay for at least two nights so that you wouldn't be too tired before we set off for Florence." "Florence?" Cora gasps excitedly as he strokes her chin. "Hmm. Two weeks in Florence, and then a few nights in Venice and then if you like I thought we could might pay a visit to Paris."

"Like it? Oh Robert!" Cora is elated but, then she remembers. Pharaoh.

"He'll be fine darling." Robert assures. "Besides he's too big to accompany us on the train and I've never tried him on a boat. So I'd doubt he'd like it. Regardless of all the funny looks we'd likely get."

"That's true." Cora laughs. "Oh, I can't wait Robert. A few weeks away sounds glorious."

"Hmm." Robert agrees. "Our first adventure Viscountess Downton."

"MA!" "The first of many, many adventures my love." Cora promises, before they lose themselves in another and another kiss as the car makes its way to her new home.

 **I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you wish and thank you for all the love so far.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It was an utter joy for Cora to look out upon the balcony of The Amore. To close her eyes and just sigh for no reason other than, she was ridiculously happy. Here she and Robert could just be honeymooners. No rules, or gossiping maids who had, to her annoyance reported to her mother in law that she had in fact, bled on her wedding night though, why Violet was so interested Cora hadn't the faintest idea and frankly, she did not care. Unknown to Violet, Robert had spent every night since their marriage sixteen days ago sleeping beside her and that is how it was going to stay. She smiles as she feels him sneak up behind her, wrapping his arms around her dress. It was a freer more carefree summer-dress, the Italians she had found to her delight had little care for corsets or thick underskirts which had at first, shocked her very conventional Robert. However, once he had realised that she was far more comfortable with these softer designs, he procured at least four for his ecstatic wife receiving a flurry of appreciative kisses when he had presented them to her.

"Hmm." Robert murmurs lovingly in Cora's ear. "Where would my darling wife like to go today?"

This made Cora chuckle and turn in his arms beaming up at him brightly. "We've been everywhere in Florence Robert. If I didn't love it so much I'm afraid my toes might run away from my feet." Cora exclaims laughing. They truly had been to so many places it was impossible to fit them all in to her letters to her mother and Mama, The Medici Chapels, a moonlit walk along the Ponte Vecchio, dancing in the most spectacular ballroom her blessed eyes had ever seen. And last night, a picnic with the ripest strawberries and white wine.

"Well, we can't have that." Robert chuckles. "I should hate to have to carry you all the way to Venice."

"Hush you." Cora jabs his chest playfully. "You know perfectly well what I mean."

"I think I jolly well might now." Robert laughs mock affronted before being surprised by a soft kiss from his amused wife. "No more sights, just you and I and our cosy bed for today. Please." She moaned, kissing his cheek alluring. "Before we have to leave it tomorrow." Robert sighed, how was it already their penultimate day in this marvellous city?

"That sounds utterly divine my dearest." Robert grinned before sweeping her right off her adventurous feet to fulfil that very sweet wish. She falls into a wonderful sleep a mere ten minutes later making Robert smile. It was so unusual for her to rest in the middle of the morning but, for the last three days she had. Maybe they had seen too many sights after all? Whatever it was, she looked adorable as she slept and that was the most precious sight in the entire world to him.

He watches her from his seat, as the train rolls steadily away from the station. She seems oddly pale, having excused herself three times in an hour to use the lavatory which is so unlike her. It wasn't just that that worried him, Cora had tried to brush it off and blame it on the hot climate but, she had been almost violently sick after breakfast barely able to swallow the water he gave her to soothe her restless stomach. He didn't think they should travel at all today but, she had insisted that she felt better after some toast and the small glass of orange juice that she had managed to keep down thus far.

"I got word from Papa this morning darling." Robert says brightly. "He says he hopes we are both well and enjoying the Italian sunshine."

Cora turns and smiles tiredly. "We certainly have been." Robert moves over to her pulls her to his chest gently kissing the crown of her forehead lovingly. "Hmm. What was that for?" Cora murmurs gently. "Because I love you and I'm worried about you." Robert replies as Cora looks up at him with more whimsical eyes. "It's probably something I ate I have been rather ravenous lately darling."

"That's true." Robert concedes as he adds the forgotten symptom to the list and Cora to her own list. _Tiredness, sickness, irritability ravenous appetite, no monthly for…_

"I should have had it." She whispers, enchanted. Ten days ago. She was ten days late. Ten wonderful, marvellous days late. Robert is perplexed as tears of happiness brim her eyes. "Should have had what darling?" He asks, and she whispers the words in his ear. "Oh." "Yes, right. That." He chuckles, the perks of having a gleefully oversharing sister serving him well regarding that. Thank goodness, they are in a private carriage. "You know about that?" Cora asks inquisitively to which Robert warmly replies "Roz."

"Oh, you poor man." Cora laughs heartily, perking up her cheeks as the train speeds up. "You must have been so embarrassed."

"Believe me, darling I was." He pales slightly at the thought but then takes her hands hopefully. "Now, I feel rather grateful for it."

"I can't believe I didn't suspect it before." Cora chuckles putting her hand on her stomach lovingly. "Suspect what Cora?" He is daring to hope but needs to hear her say it.

"A baby. Our baby" She marvels, eyes shining as he gently rests his hand there too. Kissing frantically in jubilation Robert has to gasp out. "I'll enquire about a doctor as soon as we reach the hotel in Venice my love."

"Alright." Cora nods kissing him softly in agreement. "Oh Robert!" Cora nestles herself further into him. "I'm so excited I haven't even thought to ask how you are feeling?"

"My darling." Robert sighs in utter euphoria. "I am so happy, so very happy I feel as if I could burst."

Cora kisses his lips in a peck and they look out into the future together, already picturing their perfect little prince or princess. It really was the most incredible feeling.

 **I hope you enjoyed. There will probably only be another chapter or two to give them a happy ending so I hope you'll stick with me. Please review I really appreciate it.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Robert, darling I love you but I really don't think you need to help me down the stairs." Cora says with a slightly bemused laugh, as she holds his arm. He looks at her with the heart-warming worry that she and Pharaoh have become accustomed to in the weeks since they returned from honeymoon and broke the happy news of her pregnancy to the family.

"There is every need my dearest." Robert replies so faithfully Cora feels as if she could melt under his gaze. "You need to be careful, in your… condition." Robert finishes as if it's a difficult subject he dares not utter, for fear of upsetting some stuffy lord.

"Robert, I'm barely two months along. I hardly think my climbing a few steps will do any harm." Cora volleyed back with the American wit he adored as they continued at the slowest pace to date. She loved him but, he was getting ridiculously overprotective, he insisted on accompanying her on walks, trips into the village even afternoon tea with Rosalie. And if he couldn't be there he sent Mrs Hughes or Rosamund in his place.

"Yes, but what if you were to fall Cora? Or slip on the carpet? I couldn't bear it if you were injured." Robert holds her gaze, letting all of his worries come to the surface as they reach the bottom. " Robert." Cora beams, kissing his lips in a short, reassuring burst before placing her gloved hands on his chest and rubbing up and down tenderly until she sees his smile. "I'm going to be fine my love."

"I know." Robert sighed, enamoured by her beautiful heart. He decides to be playful, spontaneous, taking her by surprise with a long and passionate kiss. It makes her toes curl and emit the most glorious sigh of contentment into his mouth. When they do finally part Cora is wonderfully breathless and as smitten with him as the day they met. "Hmm." Cora hums mischievously. "Do that again."

"Worry about you?" Robert says not grasping the point until Cora pecks his nose lovingly. "Oh I know you'll do that!" She says with gorgeous laughter. "No. Kiss me you wonderful idiot."

Robert pretends to ponder the thought before doing exactly that. "Hmm. You are not the only one who worries darling." Cora says honestly before bringing their hands together on her abdomen. "I worry too. What if the baby doesn't like me? What if I'm not a good mother?" "Oh my Cora." Robert holds her close making her look up at him. "You will be an incredible mother to our child, to our children. He will love you. Just as I do my darling, darling girl." Cora is enthralled by his passion and settles. "I love you Robert and I think _she_ will love her Papa just as much as I do."

They turn and begin to walk to the library, Pharaoh coming at Cora's gentle call happy to be pulled away from his toy in the corner of the foyer.

"Good boy." Cora coos as he nestles his head against her palm, licking her fingers. "You still think the baby is a girl." Robert replies affectionately giving Pharaoh a fuss when he weaves seamlessly between his master and mistress. "It's just a feeling." She says whimsically. "Are you sure you don't mind if it is?"

"Cora, if we were surrounded by girls as wonderful as their mother I would be the happiest man that ever lived."

Cora quirks her brow in curiosity. "But, you would like a boy."

"I won't lie and say I wouldn't love a son to spoil but who knows what the future may bring."

"That's true." Cora sighs. "And who knows? It could be twins."

"Very funny darling." Robert says thinking she's joking as she breaks away to beat him to the library. "I'm not joking Robert." Cora shouts. "My mother has two twin brothers."

Robert lets it sink in, and then another set of worries begin to form in his mind. "Bloody hell." Robert gasps elated before running off to catch her. "Darling, wait for me." Robert chuckles. "Well, little chap, it seems you might have two little ones to protect. Hmm." He ruffles the dog's fur and smiles. "What a marvellous thought."

 **I hope you enjoyed. Thank you so much for your reviews. I'd love to hear your feedback.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"It's not twins." Doctor Clarkson had informed them after placing his stethoscope over Cora's growing stomach and hearing the strongest heartbeat. "It appears you both have a very strong, very determined little one." Cora can feel the smile as it forms on her lips and is relieved to see a matching one on her husband's face. It had only been a playful comment but, it clearly hadn't hurt to be sure. She can feel her now, their little girl, as if she is saying. " _Of course. I'm a Crawley."_ Cora has become so accustomed to her elegant but, powerful kicks that there was never really any doubt in her mind.

"I told you." She grins lovingly at Robert as he kisses her hand adoringly. "We have our own beautiful little lady in there darling."

"Hmm." Robert agrees. "Like her mother."

Cora blushes under his gaze for a moment. "Robert." Cora chuckles batting away the compliment but the euphoria he feels has no sign of fading as he watches Dr Clarkson put away his tools. "So, she is healthy, the baby." Robert states in wonderment. "Yes, but, I would advise Lady Cora take some time throughout the day to rest. The latter stages of pregnancy can be extremely taxing on the body."

"But you're not worried?" Cora asks brightly. "I'd like to monitor your blood pressure but, aside from that Baby Crawley is doing splendidly."

"How wonderful." Cora replies. "You're doing splendidly my love." Cora coos to her stomach as Robert places a feather-light kiss over her stomach which makes her heart soar. "And now, I'll take my leave." Dr Clarkson says feeling his own heart warmed by such tender affection. It was so terribly rare within these social circles that it felt like a breath of fresh air to his lungs. "Thank you, Doctor Clarkson." Robert says still beaming like he's caught all the stars in the sky. "There's no need. Really. Just take care of my star patients."

"Oh, I most certainly will." Robert replies tenderly returning his tender gaze to his wife as the doctor quietly closes the bedroom door to leave the adorable family in peace.

"I hope you aren't too disappointed darling. I know you've been considering getting two of everything." Cora sighs.

"I was only preparing for the possibility. To be honest, I'm rather proud of our little Mary." The name makes her ears prick up in delight. "Mary. Your grandmother's name."

"Mary- Josephine." He punctuates lovingly. "After both of ours."

Cora feels herself beginning to cry. "Oh Robert." She sobs with joy. "I'm so happy, I could cry."

"Oh, my dearest." Robert holds her close wiping her tears away with backs of his thumbs. "You are."

"Robert- I - can't stop." Cora hiccups. "This is your fault."

"My fault?" Robert is taken aback.

"You- were- being- so-ro-mantic. Ohhoho!" Cora's tears are soaking his chest but he doesn't care, he strokes her hair and peppers kisses on her forehead and cheeks, soothing her.

"Your shirt's all wet." Cora sniffs, smiling at his actions.

"It was a necessary sacrifice." Robert breathes out cheekily. "I love you."

"Hmm." Cora hums. "You'll do." She says full of mischief.

Robert is faux-outraged tickling her wildly, she feels as if she might collapse. She feels as if she might never break free. But, suddenly the tickling stills, and all she sees is his eyes on her own, all she can feel is her own heartbeat running away with him.

"Mama will be wondering where we are." Cora laughs into his chest pecking his heart with love.

"She can wonder all she likes. I have a wife to attend to." Robert says defiantly before punctuating his point with a flurry of mid-afternoon kisses.

 **I hope you enjoyed thank you so much for all the love.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

He is in the study writing letters to the new tenants while Pharaoh is chewing absentmindedly at his toy, when the door quietly opens. A surprise visitor slipping through it before it closes near silently.

Robert looks up and smiles instantly. "Cora- hello darling." However, Cora's expression is more frazzled, and watchful. "Robert. You'll give me away." She states with a chuckle as he crosses to take her hands and bring her into the centre of the room. "I tried. They wouldn't take you back." Robert grins, enveloping her lips in a warm kiss. "Ha." Cora whispers as they part. "I meant you'll give me away to Mama."

Robert's face turns to despair. "What now?" he groans, seeing her frustration come boiling to the surface as she rubs her nearly seven- month pregnant belly to calm herself.

"She's rearranged the nursery."

"Rearranged the nursery." Robert sighs.

"Yes, apparently Mary must greet the dawn, not shy away from it like a common chorus girl." Cora huffs exasperated.

"Greet the dawn? Bloody hell. And what do Rosamund and Papa have to say about this?"

"They've stopped her doing anymore for now. That's why I'm hiding. I can't keep having the same conversation with her. It's exhausting and no good for me or Mary." Cora said. "I'll get it put back tomorrow I'm sure- "She starts amiably but, he interrupts her his face stormy. "No, you won't. She'll put everything back right now."

Cora has never seen Robert so upset, she practically must sprint, baby bump and all to catch up with his measured steps.

"Mama, you had no right to bamboozle Cora like this." Robert shouts as he enters the nursery to find his mother innocently fluttering her eyelashes. "Bamboozle her? Robert what on earth are you wittering on about?"

"The nursery furniture Mama, you've moved her cradle, her things. Mama it was most unkind of you to do it without Cora's or my consent." Robert said feeling Cora's hand in his in solidarity. "It was merely a suggestion." Violet said nonchalantly. "I'm only her grandmother after all. The only one with any sense at least." She chuckles making a dig at the humongous bear Cora's mother had sent a week previously. "Honestly, does she expect the child to hug it or run from it?"

"Mama." Cora soothes. "Of course, Mary will know your influence you'll be her Granny Violet and she'll adore you like we do. But, you don't need to redecorate to show you care."

"Cora's right Mama. It really isn't necessary."

"Right, well now that's settled I'll see you two at dinner." Violet says brightly before scurrying down the hall as if nothing at all has happened.

"MA!" Cora plants a big kiss on his cheek. "Thank you."

"For what Cor? She completely avoided responsibility."

"She listened Robert. That's all I've wanted from her all day." Cora beams, ecstatically. "Thank you darling."

"It's a pleasure. Now where was it you wanted the cradle?" Robert asks, taking off his jacket and rolling up his sleeves in a no non-sense way. The jacket is on the floor along with Cora's jaw as she watches in awe as he puts everything back in its rightful place having barely broken a sweat.

"Robert Crawley, you are full of surprises today." His wife gasps happily. "Hmm. I am glad to be of service My Lady." Robert bows his voice but before he can fully kneel before his darling she captures his lips for several sweet kisses and he sweeps her up off her very tired feet, carrying her to the bedroom as gently and lovingly as the day they were married.

Needless to say; they are very late for dinner. "We were finishing the nursery." Robert lies and Cora cannot hide her grin or her pride.

Just over a month later, Robert Crawley enters their bedroom to see his tired but radiant wife and his new-born daughter. They look ethereal in the warm glow of candle light. Cora on the verge of euphoric tears and their little Mary, suckling contentedly at her Mama's breast."Oh, Cora. Is she really here?" Robert asks in a state of bliss, he doesn't care about the earliness of the morning, not for one single moment. Not when she is here now. Their Mary.

"She is." Cora beams, humming into his ecstatic kiss. "Though. I'm afraid you might have to wait a little while for a hold. Your daughter is a very hungry little girl."

"That's alright." Robert says gently, stroking the dark wisps of hair as Mary gurgles. "Hello. Hello my darling Mary. I love you." Her eyes settle on him lovingly and she hiccups. "Oh." "Mary, this is Papa." Cora breathes besotted, easing Mary into his arms. "She's so tiny Cor, I don't want to hurt her."

"You won't Robert. See? She loves you already sweetheart." Cora assures and he kisses her forehead in comfort.

"I love you Cora, more than I can ever express. I am so very proud of you my magical darling."

"Hmm. I love you Robert." She sighs. "We should let them in soon. Let them all see her."

"In a little while darling." Robert says warmly. "I would have smuggled Pharaoh in but he's fallen asleep in his basket."

"Poor little thing I hope he wasn't too worried about me." Cora says sympathetically.

"He was calmer than I was." Robert confesses sheepishly, but Cora soothes him. "It's alright isn't it Mary? We're together. Hmm. Yes." Cora coos.

"We certainly are." Robert declares in wonder. "My precious girls."

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews and love. I hope you like the next one.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Please. Please stay asleep for me." Cora begs in a exhausted whisper. It's ten in the morning and their growing six week old seems to have finally settled in her cradle after keeping her Mama up all night. Worst of all, Robert had slept through the entire debacle. "Cora let Nanny take her for a while." Robert suggests as he puts his hand on her shoulder soothingly but feels her stiffen in response. "I don't _want_ the nanny to take her Robert." Cora says irritated, turning to him. "Mary is my child. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of her."

"Of course you are darling." Robert says taken aback by her sharpness. "I just feel you might need the respite, I thought I might draw you a bath..."

That surprises her. "You? Draw me a bath?"

"Yes. With lavender and jasmine." he says moving his hands in circular motions down her back and she sighs leaning into him. "Mary, ohh! I can't leave Mary." she sighs as he continues making his argument beautifully. "She's asleep my love." Robert chuckles as she turns to face him. "She won't mind."

"I suppose." Cora smiles but she's still uncertain. "I haven't had a long soak in forever." Robert's face lights up in triumph. "Mmm. And after how about some hot cocoa with marshmallows?"

Cora is absolutely in heaven at the thought. "Mmm. How delicous." she pecks his lips in several short bursts. "I'm sorry I've been such a grump. I was just so tired Robert."

"There's no need to apologise my dearest. Now, I'll ring for Nanny. Go up and I'll meet you momentarily."

"Alright." Cora breathes out in loving exasperation, giving Pharaoh a gentle fuss as she breaks from Robert. "Silly Papa. Hmm. I'll see you later sweetie."

She turns and smiles at her husband blissfully.

"And you I love, very, very much." Cora says before finally leaving the nursery and heading giddily upstairs.

The bath is perfect, soothing and singing to her aching body. The lavender and jasmine make her smell and feel wonderful, but that is eclipsed by her husband stealing kisses from the side.

"Mmm. Robert." Cora moans. "I feel so much better. Thank you."

Hours later, Cora feels Robert snuggle into her side, safe in the knowledge that Baby Mary is dreaming contently. She will wake though but this time Cora knows she'll see a fully rested and much happier Mama. Tonight she'll have a glorious night's sleep and she'll enjoy every minute of it.

"Sweet dreams Cora." Robert murmurs kissing her cheek before blowing out the candle and closing his eyes.

 **I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. The next one will feature s time jump.** **Please review and thank you so much for all the love.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 

They are sitting under his favourite tree, Robert holding Cora while their one- year old little lady babbles away to Pharaoh from her Mama's knee. "Can you believe she's already a year-old Robert?" Cora gasps in wonder, kissing Mary's cheek and leaning further into his embrace. "No." he breathes out in contentment. "It feels only a moment since she was born." He chuckles. "A long moment."

"Hmm." Cora sighs. "Do you think she liked her party?"

"Yes." Robert nods pressing a small kiss to the back of Cora's neck. "Being Queen for a day suited our darling Mary quite nicely." Robert emphasises warmly. "I know." Cora nods. "I just don't want her to grow up spoiled rotten."

"She won't be- "Robert assures. "At least not too much."

"Not too much." Cora giggles in agreement and then her expression turns wistful as she tilts her head to kiss him. "MA!" "And what about Pharaoh?"

"Hmm." Robert grins before giving in. "Alright, we'll spoil them both terribly and his puppies whenever he decides to father some that is."

Cora's eyes are alight at the phrase. "Robert." "We're having another puppy darling."

He knows that wonderful look. "You don't mean a dog, do you?" Robert beams and she shakes her head, joyful tears brimming her eyes. "Mary is going to be a big sister."

"Oh Cora." Robert gasps elated before they meet in several ecstatic kisses before reluctantly breaking for air. "You are happy then." Cora beams. "That we'll have two."

"My dearest, I am ecstatic."

"MA! Are you happy Mary?" They ask together bending to kiss her cheeks. "No." Mary said her new word happily.

"Well, we can't have everything." Cora laughed. "I do." Robert murmurs sweetly. "I have my world in my arms and I love it dearly."

"We love you too." Cora whispers. "So very much, though, I must admit I am quite nervous to be doing this again so soon."

"So am I. A father twice in just over a year gosh, what a thought. Hmm. We make quite the team don't we my darling?"

"Yes." Cora says between small pecks. "Quite the pair." She agrees before he seals the echoed words with a kiss.

"Now, shall we go in? There's still a slice or two of Mary's cake that we have yet to indulge in?"

"Why Robert Crawley are you suggesting we sneak into the kitchen?" Cora giggles as he kisses and helps them up. "We're celebrating it is practically mandatory darling."

"Hmm." Cora agrees. "Quite the pair indeed."

They will be married for over seventy years with four children, three daughters and a son and surrounded by six grandchildren and five great-grandchildren and Pharaoh's descendants. For some, it may seem like a dream, for Robert and Cora they will maintain it is all they have ever wanted.

A happy life together, to watch the children grow.

 **Thank you so much for all the love. Apologies for the shortness but this is the only way I could imagine ending this story. Thank you.**


End file.
